Currently, many automotive vehicles have cartridge-type bulbs to provide the dome light within the vehicle. The wires which feed the cartridge-type bulb must be routed in the spacing in the vehicle between the headliner and the upper metal roof panel. The wires are then crimped to a pair of terminals, which then receive separate ends of the bulb. If assembly is improper, these wires are subject to rattling and other objectionable noise. To eliminate the rattling, it is desirable to use a flexible circuit which has a conductor encapsulated in two layers of nonconductive film. However, there must be a method provided for electrically connecting the flexible circuit with the cartridge bulb. The above-mentioned method should allow for rapid and reliable installation.